The present disclosure relates to the subject matter disclosed in German Application No. 100 53 701.4 of Oct. 24, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.
The invention relates to a wind stop device, in particular, for convertible vehicles, comprising a wind blocker which is formed from two wind blocker parts which, for their part, can be brought about a wind blocker folding axis from an extended position, in which the wind blocker extends with a maximum extension in a direction of extension, into a folded position, in which the two wind blocker parts are essentially located on top of one another, and further comprising a cover connected to the wind blocker for a section of a passenger compartment opening of a body which is formed by two cover parts.
Wind stop devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 195 45 405. In the case of these wind stop devices the problem is that they are unwieldy during folding.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a wind stop device of the generic type such that this is more easily manageable during folding.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention, in a wind stop device of the type described at the outset, in that the cover parts are mounted on one another so as to be pivotable about a cover folding axis and can be brought from an extended position, in which the cover extends with a maximum extension in the direction of extension, into a folded position, in which the two cover parts are essentially located on top of one another, and that in a functional position the wind blocker and the cover are connected to one another at least by a connection of one of the wind blocker parts to the one of the cover parts bordering on it.
The advantage of this solution is to be seen in the fact that not only the wind blocker but also the cover can each be folded separately about its own folding axis and the folded wind blocker and the folded cover are held on one another merely via the movable connection of one of the wind blocker parts to the corresponding one of the cover parts bordering on it.
It is particularly favorable when the connection is designed such that the one of the wind blocker parts and the one of the cover parts can be moved from the functional position, in which they extend transversely to one another, into a folded position, in which they are essentially located on top of one another.
A particularly favorable solution provides for the movable connection to be a connection pivotable about a connection folding axis, for example, a hinge.
With respect to the connection of the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts in the functional position, no further details have so far been given.
In principle, it would be conceivable not to provide any connection between them but to fix each of them on the body when they are in the functional position, i.e., when the wind blocker parts and the cover parts are in the extended position aligned transversely to one another. It is, however, particularly favorable when the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts can be releasably connected to one another in the functional position.
In this respect, it is particularly favorable when the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts can be releasably connected to one another by means of a movable connection.
A particularly favorable solution provides in this respect for the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts to be connected to one another in the respectively extended position so as to be pivotable about an axis coaxial to the connection folding axis.
With this solution it is possible, in particular, to pivot the wind blocker in the extended position in the direction of the cover and place it on the cover in order to fold the wind stop device even further, for example, due to the fact that, subsequently, the releasable connection between the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts is released and the other one of the wind blocker parts is folded onto the one of the wind blocker parts.
With respect to the design of the wind blocker, no details have been given in conjunction with the preceding explanations concerning the individual embodiments. It would, for example, be conceivable to form the wind blocker, comprising the two wind blocker parts, by way of two self-supporting parts.
One particularly favorable solution does, however, provide for the wind blocker to comprise a wind blocker frame which holds a web of flat material, wherein the web of flat material can also, for example, be designed to be self-supporting and stiff.
It is, however, particularly favorable when the wind blocker frame holds the web of flat material so as to be tensioned so that, in this case, a web of flat material with bending slackness is preferably used which has proven to be particularly expedient in the case of known wind stop devices.
A suitable web of flat material in accordance with the invention is, for example, a web of flat material which is slightly permeable to air but protects against wind.
In order to be able to fold the wind blocker frame in the case of flat material tensioned by it, it is preferably provided for the wind blocker folding axis to be located close to a surface area, in which the web of flat material extends.
In this respect, the wind blocker folding axis is preferably located close to a plane, in which the web of flat material is arranged in the case of wind blocker parts located in an extended position.
With respect to the design of the wind blocker frame, no further details have so far been given. In this respect, the wind blocker frame is preferably formed by a lower and an upper frame support as well as connecting supports connecting them.
In order, in particular, to achieve as little optical impairment of the view to the rear as possible in the case of the wind blocker it is preferably provided for the lower frame support and the upper frame support to have two frame support parts connected by a respective hinge and for no connecting supports to be provided between the upper and the lower frame supports in the area of the wind blocker folding axis so that the wind blocker frame encloses a continuous frame opening.
The wind blocker frame is preferably formed from two C-shaped frame sections which adjoin the wind blocker folding axis with their open sides.
With respect to the design of the cover, the most varied of possibilities are conceivable. For example, the cover could be formed from two plate-like, self-supporting parts.
A particularly favorable solution does, however, provide for the cover to comprise a cover frame which holds a web of flat material.
In the case of the cover frame, the web of flat material is also preferably held by the cover frame so as to be tensioned.
With respect to the arrangement of the cover folding axis, no further details have likewise been given. One particularly advantageous solution provides for the cover folding axis to be located close to a surface area, in which the web of flat material extends.
In this respect it is particularly favorable when the cover folding axis is located close to a plane, in which the web of flat material extends in the case of cover parts located in an extended position.
With respect to the design of the cover frame itself, likewise no further details have so far been given.
It is favorable when the cover frame has two frame supports which extend transversely to the cover folding axis and are connected to one another by connecting supports.
One of the frame supports is preferably a front frame support and the other a rear frame support.
The cover frame can be designed for forming the cover parts either such that it encloses a continuous frame opening and has, in particular, two C-shaped frame parts which adjoin one another with their open sides at the cover folding axis.
It is, however, also conceivable to form the cover frame from two frame parts closed around their circumference so that each of them encloses a frame opening and these frame parts are mounted so as to be pivotable on one another along the cover folding axis.
With respect to the releasable connection of the other one of the wind blocker parts and the other one of the cover parts, it is preferably provided for this to represent at the same time a fixing device for fixing the inventive wind stop device to the body of the convertible vehicle.
Additional features and advantages of the invention are the subject matter of the following description as well as the drawings illustrating several embodiments.